The Instant Closing
|rōmaji = Shunhei |volume = 13 |chapter = 64 |total_pages = 34 |jp_release = December 13, 2018 (JST) |en_release = December 28, 2018 (PST) |previousChapter = The Strange Road |nextChapter = The Memory }} |Shunhei}} is the sixty-fourth chapter of the Fukigen na Mononokean manga series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. Overview Haruitsuki is back from the Underworld and received a request regarding a "ghost photo." He, Hanae, and Fuzzy set out to investigate what causes this phenomena. Plot A dozing off Fuzzy sits by the entrance of Hanae's home. Hanae arrives and mutters that he was wondering why Fuzzy was not in his room, only to find him at the entryway. He picks Fuzzy up, wondering why Fuzzy has been going to the entryway for two days straight. He realizes that Fuzzy is actually waiting for Haruitsuki to pick him up but says that Fuzzy’s a little early to wait as Haruitsuki is not yet due to be back from the Underworld for two more days. The next day in school, Hanae finds Haruitsuki sleeping in his table. Hanae, Haruitsuki, and Zenko eat together at the school's rooftop. Fuzzy snuggles repeatedly against Haruitsuki while he reports about the state of the Underworld. The Princess is now doing well and her area of protection around the Underworld has expanded. Haruitsuki adds that he left the Underworld as soon as the Legislator declared he was throwing a party in celebration. Hanae thinks to himself that since the Underworld now seems fine and Haruitsuki is back, the day is a good day. Haruitsuki then asks Zenko about the "ghost photo" she wanted him to look at. Zenko brings the photo out from her bag, with Hanae making an effort not to look at the photo, and gives it to Haruitsuki. Zenko explains that the photo arrived at their temple, together with a request for a memorial service. Hanae asks Zenko whether they get a lot of those requests, to which Zenko answers sometimes. Zenko adds that her father is too scared to look at them so she and her mother are the ones who check the contents of the requests. While Haruitsuki examines the photo, Zenko explains that the letter stated that the photo was taken 20 years ago and that the father of the family in the picture died in an accident while his son was still a child. She adds that the family believes the father has not yet passed on the afterlife so they sent a request. In the seriousness of the conversation, Haruitsuki suddenly reacts to the photo, shocking Hanae. Hanae asks the former if there were something in the photo that could surprise even someone as accustomed to the supernatural as Haruitsuki. But Haruitsuki only answers there is nothing in the photo as such. Zenko says the there's nothing particularly strange in the picture but it apparently starts to "disappear" as you stare at it. Hanae and Haruitsuki try staring at the picture, only for Hanae to note that it does not disappear, to which Zenko agrees. Zenko tells the two that she has also tried it but nothing happened but explains that as they were hired to do a memorial service, the were supposed to burn the photo. But as she was preparing to burn the photo, Yahiko notices the photo and says she should show it first to Haruitsuki. Zenko asks why and Yahiko answers that it’ll surprise him. So Zenko did, and Hanae notes Haruitsuki was surprised. Hanae and Zenko curiously stare at Haruitsuki while he makes an effort to avoid their gazes. Zenko says that after what Yahiko said, she thought of the possibly that the family has mistaken a yōkai for a ghost so she wanted to ask Haruitsuki. Haruitsuki stares at the picture again and asks if he can keep the photo to check if it has any relation to yōkai. Zenko gives her permission and leaves first for her PE class. Fuzzy snuggles once more against Haruitsuki. Hanae tries to make the photo disappear by staring at it again, to no afford. Hanae asks Haruitsuki if it would be the work of yōkai if the the strange phenomena the family described does actually happen and what would they do if it were actually done by a ghost. Haruitsuki answers that at very least, it definitely has some relation to yōkai. Hanae asks what does he mean. Haruitsuki points out the black cat in the photo and says that it is Aoi. Haruitsuki adds that at first, he thought he was mistaking the picture but when he considers what Yahiko said, it probably really is Aoi, then says if Aoi had been in that place in the photo, then it must have something to do with yōkai and that it's worth checking the place. Hanae reads through the letter but sees only and apartment name and room number written Hanae notes that the building in the photo seems to be a detached house and wonders if the family has moved their home. But Haruitsuki says that if Aoi did a job in the place, he can look through past records to determine the location of the building. The school bell rings and Haruitsuki says he’s going to go to the Legislator's office to check and summons the Mononokean, with Ashiya frantically asking him when is he coming back. The Mononokean opens the door to the building. Hanae notes he senses a yōkai but they find the place to be just a vacant lot. Fuzzy rushes past the fence of the lot, with Hanae worriedly calling after him. The picture on Haruitsuki's hands begins to disappear and a floating building begins to appear above them. Hanae asks if the building is the yōkai and if it's the same as the one in the photo but the photo has turned pitch black. Haruitsuki deduces that the "ghost phenomena" is a prologue to the building appearing. Hanae states he senses a yōkai inside the building ang guesses that the one behind the phenomena must be in there. But it turns out the yōkai he senses is actually just Fuzzy who gleefully stands by the door of the building. Hanae calls for Fuzzy to get down and Fuzzy jumps to him. Hanae tries to catch Fuzzy, however, he, Haruitsuki, and Fuzzy start to float toward the building and are sucked inside. Haruitsuki calmly says the maybe the yōkai wants them to come inside, his calm state irking Hanae. They land in pitch darkness inside the building until the lights are suddenly flicked on. Haruitsuki notes there's still no one to greet them despite being invited inside. Haruitsuki hears the door lock, and wonders if someone is outside the door and who turned on the lights inside. Haruitsuki further thinks if there were many yōkai living in the building. He thinks if the yōkai are hiding their forms from them and if they are watching them, or that the yōkai have no form. Hanae suddenly asks if he can get mad already, confusing Haruitsuki. It turns out Haruitsuki has been sitting on Hanae's back, who was lying on the floor. Haruitsuki tries opening the door they came in through but it would not open, and tells Hanae of it. Hanae asks if Haruitsuki saw who closed the door but the latter only answers that their forms are not visible but they are definitely there. Haruitsuki then suggest they should introduce themselves first. A door other than the one they came through suddenly has its doorknob rattling violently. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the characters' first proper appearance. * Fuzzy * Hanae Ashiya * Haruitsuki Abeno * Norito Saga * Shinji Fushimi * Zenko Fujiwara * Princess (mentioned) * Legislator (mentioned) * Tatsuma Fujiwara (flashback) * Zenko's mother (mentioned) * Yahiko (flashback) * Aoi (photo) * Mononokean Chapter Highlights Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13